1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, display method, and control program, which are used to evaluate color reproducibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various image output apparatuses such as printers, facsimiles, monitors, and the like, which handle color images are desired to have uniform color reproducibility in themselves. In order to attain uniform color reproducibility among various image output apparatuses, color evaluation and correction have been conducted for output results.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-91005 discloses a color evaluation apparatus which individually performs color evaluation in specific color regions. Especially, the invention of patent reference 1 performs color evaluation for respective individual regions such as a skin color region, red region, green region, blue region, and the like. Patent reference 1 adopts a method of displaying color difference values in patch icons.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-231941 discloses a technique which represents hue biases by displaying hue differences calculated from measured data on coordinates upon comparing measured data of printed materials printed by a device and previously measured data.
However, these prior arts suffer from the following problems. In the output format that displays color difference values in display regions of patch icons, since the color difference values are expressed by absolute values, the hue direction of the color difference value of each individual patch on a chromaticity diagram cannot be expressed. Also, in the output format that displays the hue differences on the coordinates, a list of hue differences for all patches cannot be displayed.